


Les univers parallèles, c’est le bordel !

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, Bisexual Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Bisexual Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon ? What Canon ?, Crack, F/F, F/M, Female Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Female Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Femslash, Genderbending, Genderswap, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Parallel Universes, Rule 63, Self-Insert
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA] : Série de textes avec un seul dénominateur commun : le Genderbend ! Parce que le Genderbend c’est cool ! Et le femslash aussi ! Rule!63, fem!Neal, fem!Hook, Hookfire (et autres ships.)
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Eléonora Cassidy/Amelia Jones, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Nuits du FoF [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134224
Kudos: 1





	1. Les présentations (et les explications) s’imposent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [UA, Crack!fic, Self!insert] : Casser le canon, c’est bien. Prévenir les (potentiels) futurs lecteurs de ce qu’il va se passer, c’est mieux !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 116ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Attacher". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> ND'A : Ce texte fait légèrement référence au chapitre 10 de Ce qu'il y a entre nous.

« Nan mais ça devient lourd là…

\- Oh non mais tu vas pas recommencer !

\- Et donc ce sera quoi cette fois ?

\- Du Genderbend…

\- Ah ben c’est pas trop tôt !

\- Je te signale que j’avais d’autres trucs à écrire, je peux pas tout faire non plus !

\- Maintenant que j’y pense, tu devrais pas justement te consacrer à ces textes-là en question ?

\- Oui, ben… merde d’abord ! Voilà !

\- Ouah, quelle argumentation !

\- Ta gueule ! »

Angelica R soupira, avant de fusiller sa Muse du regard.

« Bref, reprenons… Où est-ce que j’en étais moi… Ah oui, du Genderbend !

\- T’es vraiment attachée à cette idée toi.

\- La troisième fic longue que j’ai imaginée sur OUAT, _L’histoire inconnue_ reposait uniquement sur ça je te signale, parce que les univers parallèles c’est cool, donc oui.

\- Ça c’est toi qui le dit.

\- Je t’emmerde.

\- Ça va un peu finir par devenir répétitif, tu crois pas ?

\- Oui enfin là contrairement à la dernière fois je suis pas là pour aller à Storybrooke ni pour gueuler sur qui que ce soit, donc non…

\- En parlant de ça, y aura quoi dans cette fic ?

\- Sincèrement ? J’en ai foutrement aucune putain d’idée !

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui !

\- Même pas une toute petite ?

\- Ben, si, lire le postulat de base et le résumé suffit à comprendre ce qu’on pourra trouver dans ce… truc absolument pas cohérent, logique ou organisé. Du Genderbend, ou genderswap, bref, du Rule!63 quoi ! Du femslash, du slash, peut-être des ships canons ou pas canons… Quoi ?

\- Tu vas mettre du slash ?

\- Ouep, des univers parallèles aussi, des doubles venus d’univers alternatifs, des doppelgängers quoi (punaise j’adore ce mot et ce concept), des persos avec la même histoire, mais pas complètement, ou au contraire avec une histoire totalement différente, parce que j’adore ça ! Vive l’explosion du canon ! Donc oui, je vais garder les versions de base aussi, parce que je les aime quant même, franchement !

\- Ok, cool. Et donc ? Niveau histoire ?

\- A nouveau, je vais casser le canon, faire moult Genderbend (enfin avec juste deux personnages en vrai), de l’humour, du crack!fic, de la romance, des UA de toutes sortes, de l’angst comme j’adore en faire !

\- Traduction, tu vas faire souffrir tes persos.

\- Mouais, c’est un bon résumé… Oh, et je vais sûrement écrire des UA Réincarnation aussi ! Parce que c’est trop cool !

\- Arrête de dire ça…

\- Jamais !

\- En vrai tu sais absolument pas sur quoi va porter le prochain chapitre ?

\- Non ! C’est ça qui est fun !

\- C’est ton combientième WIP du coup ?

\- 16ème je crois… Pourquoi ?

\- Arrête de commencer trente mille trucs en même temps que tu finiras jamais !

\- Je fais ce que je veux…

\- Autre chose à rajouter ?

\- Ce sera souvent du n’importe quoi…

\- Oui, ça je crois qu’on a déjà tous compris ce fait irréfutable. Et ?

\- Oh, rien… Ah si, préparez-vous à accueillir Éléonora Cassidy et Amélia Jones. Et si tu viens me parler du canon, juste, ta gueule hein, Jack est une femme dans la série, donc le Genderbend, la série connaît ça. Et c’est ma fic, donc je fais ce que je veux !

\- J’ai rien dit !

\- Tant mieux… Je préfère ça… Bref, je vais essayer d’aller écrire sur un autre thème, on sait jamais, je serai peut-être inspirée.

\- Si tu le dis. Si tu pouvais éviter de refaire ça, en revanche, ce serait cool…

\- Oh, je ne te promets absolument rien… »


	2. Hé bien, en fait…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Fin S2. Délire total] : « D’où ça sort ça, c’est n’importe quoi ! » « C’est pas moi qui gère tout ça je vous signale. » « Ça vous fait marrer… » « Naaannn, c’est pas du tout mon genre… Bon si, un peu, je l’admets… » Ou : l’art de troller Rumplestiltskin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 116ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Épine". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.

Maintenant qu’ils avaient enfin fini par se débarrasser de l’épine dans le pied que pouvaient être Tamara et Greg, les habitants de Storybrooke pensaient enfin pouvoir souffler.

Hé bien, laissez-moi vous dire qu’ils n’étaient clairement pas au bout de leur surprise.

Et qu’ils allaient au devant d’une grande découverte.

« Est-ce que quelqu’un pourrait me dire pourquoi il y a un vaisseau spatial dans le ciel exactement ? »

Mais, avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de répondre à la question d’Emma, ou ait pu même seulement réagir de manière tout à fait appropriée, à savoir, en hurlant de surprise, par exemple, quelques personnes, la Sauveuse incluse… disparurent, tout simplement.

Et se retrouvèrent alors directement téléportées dans le vaisseau spatial en question, avant de se retrouver juste en face d’une femme d’environ une trentaine d’années, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, qui avait une tenue assez particulière, et dont la main gauche avait un aspect… bizarre.

« Bonjour, fit-elle sans même lever les yeux de ce qui semblait être son tableau de bord, et toutes mes excuses si jamais le système de téléportation vous a un peu secoués, le passage d’un monde à l’autre l’a un peu fait disjoncter. Mais ça devrait n’être que temporaire. Normalement.

\- Oui, enfin ça, c’est vous qui le dites capitaine, lança alors une voix robotique venue de nulle part avec un air amusé (enfin si tant est qu’une intelligence artificielle en soit capable), ce qui amena un léger sourire sur le visage de l’inconnue.

\- La ferme J… Même si je dois reconnaître que tu n’as pas tort… »

Ils la regardèrent tous avec un air abasourdi.

Puis, elle releva la tête, et le temps sembla comme s’arrêter.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de se pincer le bras, et de grimacer de douleur.

« Ok très bien, donc je ne rêve pas… »

Devant elle se trouvaient donc Emma Swan, ainsi que ses parents, son fils, Regina Mills, mais aussi Rumplestiltskin, Belle, ainsi que Neal Cassidy et le capitaine Crochet.

Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris d’écouter Éléonora aussi quand celle-ci lui avait proposé d’essayer la nouvelle et toute récente technologie du « Jolly Roger 2.0 » – comme elle aimait surnommer leur vaisseau – et ce « juste pour essayer », comme elle le lui avait dit, afin de visiter les autres univers parallèles disponibles ?

Elle aurait dû savoir dès le début que ce serait une mauvaise idée…

Bref, passons.

« A nouveau, reprit Emma, comme si rien ne s’était passé durant ces deux dernières minutes, qu’est-ce qu’un vaisseau spatial fout à Storybrooke ? À moins qu’on soit soudainement dans l’univers de Stark Trek – ce dont je doute fortement, même si tout est possible, on est à Storybrooke après tout, normalement, plus rien ne devrait m’étonner désormais… – ça n’a pas vraiment de sens.

\- Oui, enfin, intervint Neal, à ce compte-là, tout ce qui arrive de magique ici n’a aucun sens non plus.

\- Non mais ça n’a rien à voir, la magie je peux gérer, je commence à peu près à comprendre comment ça marche, enfin je crois, faut dire que je découvre tout juste ça… Mais un énorme machin qui me donne l’impression d’être dans un film de science-fiction, c’est plutôt… bizarre. Au minimum.

\- En parlant de ça, qu’est-ce qu’on fout ici au juste ? Finit par demander le pirate.

\- Ah oui ça… Ben j’avais envie de savoir où on avait bien pu atterrir, donc j’ai fait ce que j’ai pu et je vous ai amenés ici histoire de vous poser la question. »

Mais, avant même que quelqu’un ait pu ajouter autre chose, une femme qui semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que l’inconnue, aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres, entra dans la pièce.

Elle avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Sans faire attention aux nouveaux venus dans la pièce, elle fonça directement dans les bras de l’autre jeune femme, avant de l’embrasser.

« Éli ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J m’a prévenue des bugs de téléportation, tu sais Amy, t’es vraiment douée pour tout faire déconner sur ce foutu navire, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, enfin je te ferais dire que c’est toi qui a voulu venir ici, donc on peux dire que tu es au moins aussi responsable que moi de la situation.

Éléonora se mit alors à ricaner.

\- J’ai pas spécifiquement demandé à venir _ici_ je te signale, j’ai simplement voulu qu’on visite un petit peu ce que les différents mondes avaient à nous offrir, voir les étoiles, tout ça tout ça…

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours pas Doctor Who hein…

\- Oui, bon, le séjour au Pays Imaginaire ça doit compter un peu vu que le temps est figé là-bas, tu crois pas ? On va dire que tu es Amélia et que moi je suis Eleven dans ce cas-là… Bon, fit-elle alors en se retournant, qui sont donc les pauvres bougres que tu as malencontreusement faits entrer ici… Oh bordel ! S’exclama-t-elle alors en les reconnaissant.

\- Ouep, fit sa petite-amie, ça, je te le fais pas dire.

\- Attends une seconde, ça veut dire qu’on… qu’on est à Storybrooke !

\- Ça c’est plus ou moins sûr, je parierais sur l’univers de base personnellement.

\- Logique, fit Éléonora en grinçant des dents, ça peut difficilement être autre chose, vu qu’ _on y est pas_ ! Et puis en quoi ce monde peut se vanter d’être « l’univers d’origine » exactement ?

\- Chérie, t’énerves pas pour si peu, on est pas dans beaucoup de versions de l’histoire je te signale. Et puis c’est pas grave…

\- Je suis parfaitement calme !

\- J’en doute à vrai dire… »

Puis, quelqu’un se racla discrètement la gorge, et les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui, à savoir Rumplestiltskin.

« Écoutez, tout cela est très mignon et touchant, dit-il avec un certain sarcasme, mais est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu’on fait encore ici du coup ? Et puis vous êtes qui d’abord ?

\- Hé bien, en fait… commença Éléonora, un peu mal à l’aise.

\- Comment dire… continua Amélia.

\- C’est compliqué…

\- Très compliqué.

\- Et bizarre aussi.

\- Bien qu’aussi très hilarant d’une certaine manière…

\- Amélia ! C’est pas le moment !

\- Quoi ? Sérieusement Éléonora, ose me dire que ça ne te donne pas envie de rire, tout ça n’a aucun sens, on nage en plein délire, c’est génial !

\- Je ne trouve pas ça réellement _génial_ capitaine, fit alors une nouvelle fois la voix désincarnée. Je qualifierais plutôt ça de bug dans la matrice, nous ne devrions pas être ici.

\- Ta gueule J ! Lança Amélia sans aucune hésitation. C’est bon, l’univers va pas imploser juste parce qu’on est là !

\- Pourquoi J d’ailleurs ? Demanda Emma avec curiosité. À cause de Jarvis ? Vous vous prenez pour Tony Stark ?

Amélia haussa les épaules.

\- Nan, c’est parce que c’est moins long à dire que le nom du vaisseau… Encore que, fit-elle en regardant sa main artificielle, tu crois que ça pourrait être genre un bout de son armure ? Demanda-t-elle à Éléonora.

\- Je sais pas, tu peux tirer avec ?

\- Non… Pas encore en tout cas. Enfin bref, peu importe, pour faire court, on vient pas d’ici…

\- On s’en serait pas douté, marmonna Neal.

\- Ouais, c’est pas faux, le vaisseau spatial est probablement un indice suffisant et bien visible, la précision était donc inutile, ne put qu’approuver la pirate.

\- Et vous êtes du coup ? Demanda cette fois David.

\- On est des pirates de l’espace ! S’exclama Éléonora avec fierté, ce qui fut suivi par un regard surpris de la part d’Amélia dans sa direction. Quoi ? S’écria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Faut bien commencer quelque part !

\- On est plus trop des pirates maintenant, et on compte pas attaquer votre monde, histoire de vous rassurer.

\- Et puis on va pas vous sortir nos noms maintenant, ce serait suicidaire…

\- Oui enfin avec les indices qu’on leur a laissés…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le vaisseau, J, la main en moins, le mot pirate, la mention du Pays Imaginaire… Tu penses qu’ils ont pigé ?

\- Si c’était le cas je pense que tu te serais déjà ramassée au moins un poing dans la gueule…

\- De la part duquel ?

\- Hum… Des trois je dirais ?

\- Génial, ou comment mal commencer la journée…

\- Je suis désolée, mais… Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Regina avec un air abasourdi sur le visage.

Éléonora soupira.

\- Bon, puisqu’il faut en passer par là… Je m’appelle Éléonora Cassidy, je viens de la Forêt Enchantée, et je m’appelais Isadora avant – détail absolument inutile, mais je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez.

\- Et moi je suis Amélia Jones, continua sa compagne, et oui, nous sommes bien qui vous pensez que nous sommes… »

Un silence terrible envahit alors la pièce.

Jusqu’à ce que…

« PARDON ? S’exclamèrent en chœur les neuf personnes devant elles.

Elles-même se mirent alors à soupirer.

\- Je _savais_ qu’ils réagiraient comme ça, grommela Amélia. »

_§§§§_

« Donc, si je résume bien… fit Regina avec un air un peu confus, vous êtes des versions alternatives de Neal et Crochet ?

\- Ouep, effectivement, et les meilleures versions qui existent, si je peux me permettre…

\- Amélia !

\- Désolée, un jour ma fierté me perdra !

\- Ta vantardise plutôt, grommela Éléonora.

\- Oui oui, moi aussi je t’aime.

\- Et vous êtes des femmes, continua Regina.

\- Jack est une femme dans votre monde, c’est un mec dans le notre, les histoires diffèrent selon les univers, c’est tout… Ce genre de chose arrive vous savez !

\- Si vous le dites… Et… vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Ouah, merci d’à nouveau relever l’évidence Regina, vous nous aidez beaucoup à avancer, ironisa à son tour Éléonora. Vous, vous êtes dans le monde de base/d’origine, qu’on appelle l’univers S, parce que vous êtes la version de l’histoire où la malédiction a été lancée et où Storybrooke a été créé.

Nous on vient de l’univers R63, qui lui-même possède plusieurs versions différentes de lui-même, tout comme il y a plusieurs versions de votre univers, où la malédiction a été lancée, mais avec des petites différences selon les mondes… Oui, vous l’avez compris, c’est le bordel…

\- D’où ça sort ça, c’est n’importe quoi ! Hurla alors Gold, sortant enfin de sa catatonie, tandis que Neal et Hook, eux, semblaient toujours aussi choqués d’être mis face à face à deux versions alternatives d’eux-même _vraiment_ alternatives et différentes.

Soit ça, soit le fait d’apprendre que les univers parallèles existaient pour de bon.

Amélia haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et indifférence.

\- C’est pas moi qui gère tout ça je vous signale.

Mais un léger sourire était pourtant visible sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Ça vous fait marrer…

\- Naaannn, c’est pas du tout mon genre… Bon si, un peu, je l’admets…

\- Désolée papa, mais il se trouve que c’est bien vrai.

\- Et puis… d’où vous êtes ensemble d’abord ? Déclara Neal, essayant vainement de trouver un sens à tout ça.

À toutes ces conneries en fait, comme il le pensait lui-même.

\- Hum… On s’aime ? Lui répondit son double/sa version alternative/sa doppelgänger, comme si c’était l’évidence même, ce qui… était le cas. Et vu qu’on a pas vécu la même histoire, ni la même timeline, ni même les mêmes évènements, les choses sont moins compliquées. Et j’aimerais bien vous dire que vous deux aussi vous finirez ensemble, mais apparemment, la plupart du temps, l’univers nous déteste quelle que soit la version, et ce sans aucune raison, donc j’aurais plutôt tendance à dire que c’est rappé pour vous, mais bon, qu’est-ce que j’en sais…

\- Vous avez conscience que nous on est ennemis quant même à la base ? Fit le capitaine du Jolly Roger version marine.

\- De la haine à l’amour il n’y a qu’un pas ? Et puis si vous saviez le nombre de fics GoldenHook ou SwanQueen qu’on a pu trouver en se rendant dans le monde des fanfictions, on est plus à ça près hein… Par contre y a pas des masses de fics Hookfire malheureusement… Encore que, je crois savoir qu’on a une fan là-bas qui adoooreeee écrire sur nous, mais bon ça fait pas beaucoup quoi…

\- Arrête Eli, tu commences à devenir un peu trop méta là…

\- Euh… Oups ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Oubliez ça… Fit Amélia en agitant une sorte de tournevis devant leurs yeux.

\- La blague aurait été plus drôle si on avait eu un vrai neurolaser, se moqua Éléonora avec amusement.

\- On a pas encore la technologie pour ça… Bref, je pense qu’on va y aller, sinon soit Rumplestiltskin va nous faire une crise cardiaque, soit il va finir par me foutre son poing dans la gueule pour oser sortir avec une version alternative de son fils…

Éléonora se mit à sourire.

\- T’aimes bien te foutre de sa gueule en fait…

\- Vu ce qu’il fait à mon double dans moult versions de l’histoire ? Assez ouais.

\- Je dois avouer que t’as pas tort… Mais oui on va partir, histoire de pas encore plus gâcher votre vie par nos diverses révélations, et on vous promet de ne plus jamais revenir ! Allez, tchao ! Lança-t-elle alors avant d’appuyer sur quelques boutons, ce qui provoqua la réapparition de tout le monde là où ils étaient avant, à savoir dans une des rues de Storybrooke. »

La légende raconte qu’ils ne racontèrent jamais ce qu’il leur était arrivé.

Du coup ce que je viens de dire n’a absolument aucun sens…

Oh, on s’en fout !


End file.
